


On The Inside

by beren



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya has defences that no one can get through, no one except Omi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fluff Friday. Thanks to Soph for the beta.

 

**[♥Fluff Friday♥](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/556559.html) **

**Title:** On The Inside  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom** : Weiss Kreuz  
 **Pairing** : Aya/Omi (pre-slash)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiß. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Timeline:** Kapitel  
 **Summary:** Aya has defences that no one can get through, no one except Omi.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for Fluff Friday. Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word Count:** 1,592  
[ My Fanfic Listings (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/485699.html) | [My Fanfic Listings (DreamW)](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/130047.html)

Aya was not in the mood for, well, for anything and he was doing his best to be stoic and not show any emotion at all. That seemed to be coming out as bitchy if he was any judge, but there just wasn't anything he could so about it.  
  
The mission the previous night had gone south in a big way. They had all been hurt even though they had got their target, but where as he, Yoji and Ken were all but fine now they had slept, Omi wasn't. The rest of them had bruises and maybe the odd little cut, but Omi had a gash across the back of one leg that had needed stitches and a very badly sprained ankle. That meant limping and grimaces of pain being masked by fake smiles.  
  
Aya did not like it one bit.  
  
He tried to shut himself off, it was what he did, but Omi always managed to get to him. It had crept up on him and now he couldn't stop it. He cared for the whole team in a, we all have to be fit to do the job kind of way. Well he cared more than that if he let himself admit it, but he could shut that down when he needed to, except with Omi. Omi had smashed his way through the ice Aya had tried to erect round his heart without even trying and it was becoming more and more difficult to hide it.  
  
Omi being Omi was insisting on helping with the flowers even though he was not fit to do so. Pigheaded was something Omi could do almost as well as he could, but every slight stumble and every sign of pain had his nerves jangling.  
  
When Omi went to move an arrangement and couldn't stop the tiny gasp of pain as he stepped too heavily on his injured leg, Aya had had enough. The growl of frustration bubbled up and out of his throat before he could stop it and he stalked over to his younger companion. For a moment Omi looked slightly afraid, like he knew he was about to be yelled at, which hardened to resignation very quickly. What Omi clearly did not expect at all, given his squeak of indignation, was for Aya to pick him up.  
  
The little voice at the bad of Aya's mind that usually reminded him what he should and should not be doing pointed out to him that it must look ridiculous and he was giving himself away, but he didn't care. As Yoji and Ken stared at him in shock, he carried Omi out of the shop and up the back stairs. He could see Omi looking at him wide eyed even as he stared ahead and refused to look down, but after a few moments Omi relaxed a little and put his arms around his neck to balance the hold.  
  
"Aya," Omi said when they were half way up the stairs, "what are you doing?"  
  
He did not dare look down, because he knew Omi would see everything in his eyes; he couldn't hide it, not at the moment.  
  
"Taking you to your room," he said, trying for his usual cold tone.  
  
It didn't really feel as if it worked too well.  
  
"Why?" was the seemingly innocent question.  
  
So many possible snide answers came to mind, all completely untrue of course. Everything from making the flower shop look bad to giving away their cover jumped into his head, but none of them came out of his mouth.  
  
"I cannot bear to see you in pain anymore," is what he actually said and it startled him even as it came out of his mouth.  
  
Omi really had wormed his way through his defences.  
  
"Oh," Omi said quietly as if thinking about it, "okay."  
  
Aya said no more, just continued what he was doing until he had Omi safely in his room. There were a couple of chairs on the other side away from Omi's bed, but he discarded them as possibilities quickly and simply walked over and place Omi gently on his covers. Being incredibly careful to mind Omi's injured leg, he then proceeded to remove Omi's shoes and then pulled the blanket from the end of the bed up and over his teammate. He did all that without daring to look up from what he was doing.  
  
There were painkillers on the bookshelf that Omi had been given when he was stitched up and he picked them up and put them on the bedside table. It took him only a few moments to fetch a glass of water and put it beside the pills.  
  
Then he went to leave, still without looking up. In most cases he was very far from a coward, but he did not have the courage to find out what Omi was thinking and he almost got away, but it was never going to be that simple.  
  
"Aya," Omi said before he could leave and he stopped, mid-stride.  
  
If it had been Ken or Yoji he would have kept walking, he could have ignored them, but not Omi.  
  
"Yes," he said, but did not turn around.  
  
"Thank you," Omi said simply in a very warm tone.  
  
That was another thing Aya found difficult to deal with these days; gratitude, but he nodded and then continued on his way. When he walked back into the shop, Yoji and Ken wisely said nothing and he went back to the arrangement he had been putting together.  
  
====  
  
When they finished for the day, he went to the kitchen to find some tea and was rather surprised to find Omi already in there. The youngest member of the team looked a much better colour and although Omi was still limping, when Omi smiled at him this time it reached his eyes.  
  
"Sit down," Omi invited with a big grin, "I was making tea."  
  
Aya stood there for a moment watching Omi hobble around and then decided he had already given so much away it really didn't matter anymore. He walked up beside his young friend and took the pot out of his hand.  
  
"Sit," he said simply, but he kept the whip of command out of his voice.  
  
Omi looked at him for a little while and then rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked. They could, at times, out stubborn each other, but Aya had the upper hand this time, being that he could stand there longer. It was good that Omi gave in gracefully, because Aya was not above picking his smaller comrade up again. Not that he thought he would get away with it unscathed a second time.  
  
He made tea, poured them both a cup and then took it to the table, sitting down opposite Omi. Most often he would take his cup and go to his room, but he knew he was unlikely to be allowed to do that this time. Omi was the persistent type.  
  
"Thank you for this morning," Omi said with a smile, "I feel much better now."  
  
Aya just inclined his head and accepted that. He didn't really know what to say since he wasn't quite sure what he had actually been thinking. For a moment he thought Omi might start asking awkward questions, but instead Omi launched into a conversation about school and what he was planning to do the next week and it all seemed rather normal. Well normal except for the fact that he was sitting there listening rather than wandering off to do his own thing and letting Ken deal with that instead.  
  
He let Omi's voice wash over him and he even replied occasionally; it was a rather strange experience.  
  
Eventually of course they had finished their tea and it seemed even Omi couldn't talk forever.  
  
"Well I have to catch up on my reports," Omi said, standing up.  
  
It was clear Omi was still uncomfortable, but the grimace only lasted a moment and Aya managed to resist the urge to stand up and help. The door was on Omi's side of the table, but to his surprise Aya realised Omi was coming towards him. He was so surprised, in fact, that he didn't move at all when Omi bent down and he was shocked into complete immobility when Omi placed a very gentle kiss on his cheek.  
  
Omi said absolutely nothing, just stood back up, smiled at him with one of those smiles that had once had his practical side beating his sentimental side back into submission and then limped out. For a few seconds Aya just sat there staring after his teammate and then he gingerly touched his fingers to his cheek. His mind was whirling, but as he let his eyes fall to the table he felt his lips twitching upwards just a little.  
  
It was the first time he had felt like smiling since the disaster of a mission and he let the warmth of the moment slowly filter through him. He knew he should think about everything, try and work out what was going on, but he didn't and it finally dawned on him that just maybe what he was feeling was happiness. It had been such a long time that he almost hadn't recognised it and he smiled a little more.  
  
When Yoji walked into the room his older teammate just stopped and stared and so Aya smiled a little more.  
  
"Don't do that," Yoji said a little anxiously, "you're scaring me."  
  
 **The End**


End file.
